


the oncoming headhunt of a dancing prince

by Mephilia



Series: Useless drabbles [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Death, Implied Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephilia/pseuds/Mephilia
Summary: People would pay a high price for a very special boy whose love for dancing and second-born status made him an easy target.





	the oncoming headhunt of a dancing prince

**Author's Note:**

> this is old but i think about it a lot

The woods were filled only by the light footsteps that gradually sounded closer and closer. The path was lit only by the moonlight's reflection peering out from the spaces between the tree branches, but it was more than enough to guide Severa to her destination. Once she got there the first thing she would do was scold her beloved for going so far from camp and throwing his security away. The boy was, after all, a prince, and could be used against his father, the leader of the Shepherds and the Exalt of Ylisse. Given his tendency to become oblivious to his surroundings while alone, the risk of him being kidnapped and used against his father increased by a hundredfold. 

 

Severa understood why he often snuck away from the camp, though. His painful shyness and love for dancing clashed, and sneaking away was the only way he would do the thing he loved most. She only wished he wouldn't go so far away and put himself in more danger than necessary.

 

The redhead could see a clearing just ahead, and between spaces in the thickets she could see a figure moving gracefully. He was alright, and he seemed happy to be alone and free of anxiety. Severa crouched down behind a thicket, finding a spot where she could see his every move.

 

Every step landed him on his bare toes, and his heels would only come close to the ground instead of touching. Severa didn't recognize a single step in the dance, and because of that she was able to deduce that it had been the dance that his mother had begun teaching him. It was Olivia's favourite dance, but incomplete to her son due to her untimely death. There were very few times where he would willingly dance in front of people, but this was a dance that he would outright refuse to perform. The dance held memories that hurt, as Severa knew that Inigo was closer to his mother than any of their friends were to theirs. 

 

Severa believed that at least half an hour had passed, as she knew she had been completely mesmerized by his movements. He ended in a bow, one arm folded in front of him and the other stretched out to the side. He stayed in that position, his head low. She could see he was shaking and almost got out to comfort him when he dropped to his knees sobbing. She didn't want him to know that she had been watching him, but he was upset and she wanted to help him. She watched as he gripped the grass between his fingers, the raw emotion obviously tempting him to start tearing the blades from their bed. He stayed there a moment, holding the grass, before letting go of it and wiping the tears from his cheeks. Inigo stood himself up again, brushing stray blades off of his trousers. He wiped away more oncoming tears, but froze (as did Severa) when the sound of a snapping twig echoed in the empty clearing air.

 

The tension hung high in the air. Severa leaned her head back and moved it forward again, searching for an angle where she could see any potential hiding places for an enemy. There seemed to be nothing there, however the speed at which Inigo whipped around and began to run away from the clearing told Severa that he saw something she hadn't. She sprang up from her hiding spot, reaching for her sword (which she was grateful to have thought of bringing) and quickly unsheathing it. She stepped out into the clearing, gripping her weapon and looking around warily. There was no sign of any enemies approaching her, but the laughter that rang behind her caught her attention. They were already chasing after him.

 

❖

 

 

Severa had no idea where Inigo was, or if he was even alive anymore. She'd lost track of the sound of his running, and it was sending her into a panic. Anything could happen to him and the thought terrified her out of her wits. She wanted to call to him, beg him to return to the camp if she could without potentially endangering everyone else. Though perhaps if she at least called out to him, she would be able to catch his chasers' attention.

 

With a deep breath, the girl hollered out. " _ INIGO _ !!!!" her voice echoed through the woods, with no response from the Prince. Severa quietly cursed, continuing to rush her way through the woods. She could tell that by the resonating cries that she had at least attracted the attention of the rest of the Shepherds back at the camp. With that one reassuring thought in the back of her head she continued on in search of her lover and his pursuers. As she travelled she noticed slashes in the trees, and her anxiety shot through the roof. They could have been slashing at him already. He could be  _ dead _  already. Severa screamed his name again and again, her legs pushing themselves to the limit as she ran as fast as she could. The only time she stopped calling his name was when she heard a loud, agonized scream that scared the sleeping birds out of their nests. The girl went pale, feeling her gut wrench at the sound. There was no denying whose scream that was.

 

They had caught him.


End file.
